Toner particles included in a capsule toner each include a core and a shell layer (capsule layer) disposed over a surface of the core (see for example Patent Literature 1). In a toner production method disclosed in Patent Literature 1, the cores (toner core material) and two types of resin fine particles having different glass transition points (glass transition temperature) are mixed together to form the shell layer on the surface of the core.